


【授权翻译/冷闪】是我的戒指！

by Evanora_C



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 情人节, 求婚梗, 甜饼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C
Summary: Len要向Barry求婚了……Barry要被Len求婚了……Lisa被Cisco拿着Barry的戒指求婚了……等等，什么鬼？





	【授权翻译/冷闪】是我的戒指！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's My Ring!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581837) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 



Leonard Snart不做求婚这种事。

寒冷队长从不信仰情人节。

这个罪犯从未想过要爱上中城英雄闪电侠。

然而这个四十岁的人不安地坐在一家灯光昏暗、播着浪漫轻音乐的高档餐厅里，桌子中央摆着花卉，奢华的桌布上安放着一瓶要价过高的香槟。他将自己微汗的手心往裤子上抹了抹。今天是情人节……爱的节日。当爱这个字划过脑海时，年长者嗤笑一声。他早已忘却爱及其在他生活里的意义，直到某个二十七岁的人让他懂得了这个字的真正含义。

在一起的两年来，Len和Barry维持着稳定的关系。起初并不轻松，但最终Joe和其他人还是接受了他们之间的事。而现在，Len想要给他们的关系盖上官章。他想和Barry一辈子在一起。

Len想向Barry求婚。

在情人节当天来个四人约会是Lisa的主意，Len也认为这天是向Barry求婚的完美日子及时候。这位英雄是个浪漫的傻瓜，因此如果Len选在情人之日向他求婚，他会是世界上最幸福的人。

“嗨Len。”Barry愉快的声音传入他的耳朵。他抬头看见年轻人朝自己走来。“欢迎，小红。”Barry笑着在他对面坐下。

“嘿Cisco……Lisa你今天真漂亮。”Barry坐下说。Cisco的手指缠绕着Lisa的，“她是我美丽的恋人。”

Len翻了个白眼。“你来晚了。”他盯住红了脸的Barry。“抱歉……只是想为今天打扮一下。毕竟是我们在一起的第三个情人节嘛。”

“Barry你看起来完美极了。虽然我更喜欢你不穿衣服的样子。”Len抛了个媚眼。Barry的脸更红了，同时听见隔壁这对情侣“噫——”了两声。“饭桌上麻烦别这么污。我们来点食物吧。”Cisco说道。

食物。

说到食物，Len心跳加速起来。他打算要借助甜点来向他的男友求婚。当Barry在他最爱的巧克力派里发现一枚戒指的时候，这一定会是一个最大的惊喜。这位英雄爱死食物了，那么干嘛不把它们也加进求婚计划里呢。

Cisco唤来服务生，点了单，“我们要两份柠檬香草鸡肉配蔬菜沙拉。”

Barry还在浏览菜单时Len替他说，“两份吸管面配冬青酱和甜薯。啊……还是来四份吧。”他看向Barry，对方满怀爱意地朝他笑。

“那么甜点呢？”服务员问。

“两份黑巧克力派。”Len说，“你们俩要什么？”他问自己的妹妹。

“我们也要同样的。”

服务员写好单子，朝Len眨了眨眼。没人知道Len已经事先见过这个人，并且让他把戒指放进派里。他对这人点点头，示意对方可以离开了。

Barry机警地看着这两个人的交流。“他知道你已经有主了吧？”服务员一走开他就说。Lisa在他对面笑道，“有人吃醋了。”

“我才没吃醋！”Barry生气地撅着嘴，盘起手臂。Len朝他伸出手，“别紧张嘛小红。他只是想谋取小费而已。”说完他看见Barry放松了些，“很好。但别给他任何小费，他之前盯着你看来着。”

笑声回荡在这四个成年人之间。因为是情人节，他们用餐时目睹了三场求婚。两场走的是男孩单膝跪地的传统风格，第三场就有点不太一样了。男孩对她大声唱歌，乐队在后面演奏着，最后歌曲结束时他向她求了婚。Len能看到Barry的眼眸颤动着，满是爱意，也许还有……期望？很好。他迫不及待地想要轮到自己了。

甜点被端了上来，Len像鹰一般目光犀利地看着Barry。他慢条斯理地吃着，屏息以待。现在任何时候Barry都可能会激动地大叫起来，也许还会有一点高兴的泪水。

但是什么事都没发生。

Barry都快要吃完他的派了。

没有戒指。

没有大喊或者是高兴的泪水。

Len觉得中城英雄一定是吞掉了戒指。他的担忧加剧起来，就在他要带Barry冲到星际实验室时，他听到她的妹妹发出一声响亮的尖叫。“我的天啊！”

Barry和Cisco不明所以地看向她，但Len大惊失色。他的妹妹手里拿着一枚戒指。“Cisco！天啊……你是……你是要向我求婚吗？”

Cisco的双眼瞪得比Len的还大。“我没有……我是说……你……我……什么鬼？”

“噢……这实在是太浪漫了Cisco。”Barry惊叹着说。

“才没有！”

“看你害羞成什么样了。别担心亲爱的我答应。”Lisa柔声说。

“等等什么？！”Cisco举起手投降。Len瞪着自己的妹妹，对方在对自己的“未来丈夫”微笑着。“我能看看你的戒指吗？”Lisa将戒指展示给自己的哥哥看。

“我们该去哪度蜜月呀？”Lisa抛着媚眼，Cisco被自己的口水噎住了，“宝贝……”

Barry举起手，“我要当伴郎。”

“你能不能消停点！”Cisco嘘道，“Lise亲爱的……发生了一点误会。”

“所有误会都消除了我亲爱的老公(hubby)。”

Barry稍稍大笑了一下，“她刚才叫你老公了。”Cisco瞪着他最好的朋友……不不……他瞪着自己面前的人，“我听见了，Allen。”

Len看见Lisa手里的戒指，没错了！这就是他从珠宝店里挑的那枚。“这是我的戒指！”他宣称道。

他们的桌位安静得能听见针落地的声音，然后Barry轻声开口，“你的戒指？Len？”

Len点点头。

“你本来要求婚？”Barry眼里闪着泪光问。

“务必告诉我那是快乐的泪水。”Len说着，从他妹妹手里拿过戒指，用餐巾擦了擦，叹了口气。“这个要给你的惊喜也不过如此了。”他嘟哝着。

“你没向我求婚？”Lisa瞪着她的男友，对方挠了挠后脑勺，“别担心嘛甜心。我们很快就到那一步了。”Lisa拾起一块派丢向Cisco，“混蛋！”

“Len……你想跟我结婚？”还处在震惊之中的Barry问道。Len把戒指放在桌面，“我当然想跟你结婚了。不然我干嘛要把戒指塞到派里。那个白痴把你的甜点和Lisa的弄混了。”

“我答应你。”Barry说。

Len盯着自己的男友。

“我说我答应你Len！我会跟你结婚。”Barry从椅子上跳起来，吻了年长者。Len拉开距离，“但我没做妥当。我弄糟了。这本该为你完美呈现的。”

“我不需要一场完美的求婚，Len。我要你。这一辈子……我只要你。”Barry俯身亲吻，这次Len加深了这个吻。

“恭喜你们！”Lisa从座位站起身，拥抱了Len和Barry。Cisco也拥抱了他的朋友，并且私语道，“哎呀刚才可真险。我被‘你的’戒指救了一命。”Barry笑着破开这个拥抱。

“大家听好了！酒水我们请客。敬这对新订婚的恋人Barry Allen和Leonard Snart！”Lisa向众人宣布道，大家都欢呼起来，为这对情侣鼓起了掌。

Barry用手肘戳了一下Lisa，“事实上你可以说Barry Allen Snart。”Len微笑着将戒指套进Barry的手指，“我爱你Barry Allen Snart。”

“我也爱你Leonard Snart Allen。”


End file.
